Life With Him
by Queen of the Nymphs
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Meg is stuck with the Phantom after the chandelier has fallen. Can they maintain their sanity, or will they tear each other apart...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1-escapade

Meg Giry looked up as she saw the immense chandelier falling. She ran as fast as she could, not knowing where her feet were taking her. She stopped as she came to a familiar doorway, opening it; she entered Christine's dressing room. Running to the mirror, she slid it aside and continued as before, through the mazes to the Phantoms lair. Hearing voices behind her, and realizing it was an angry pack of men and women from the Opera House, she stopped. Seeing her mother rushing past, offering to help but her mother only brushed her aside and ordered her to stop the crowd. She was unsuccessful, and just pushed and pulled along, feeling a few hands groping, probably stage hands, she found her feet and tried to get ahead.

When the throng of people entered the cavernous rooms that may have become Christine's home, they became silent in awe. Meg, seizing the opportunity, ran through the rooms, and came back out holding the Phantom's mask.

"Monsieur Phantom is dead, the Viscount and Christine must have overpowered him and fled. We should get out before we are blamed for his murder and the House above us falls and traps us down here." Pleading quietly to God, hoping he might forgive her for lying to save the Phantom. The crowd slowly began to disperse, and when she had made sure they were all gone, Meg silently went back to the room where she had found he mask. Picking up the broken pieces of mirror, she searched the room with her eyes for any sign of the Phantom's return. Brushing aside a heavy velvet red curtain, she saw a long black hallway. _'So this is how he got out.' _

She stopped short when she heard a large groaning above her. She realized her own words were true, the Opera House was collapsing, and, indeed, she would be trapped.

Making a quick decision, Meg drew the red curtain aside and stepped into the dark hallway. Rethinking her decision, she stepped out again, retrieved one of the beautiful candelabras from the top of the organ, and continued down the hallway.

About an hour later, she was getting tired. Squinting through the darkness ahead, she saw a flickering light. Hoping that God was not in a vengeful mood, and hoping that the path would stop in an adequate place, she braced herself for what may be coming up.

Erik had stopped to rest halfway through his escape route. Normally he would not have needed to stop so soon, after a life finding his way around the large opera house, pulling himself up various ropes and through trapdoors. After his meeting with Christine and Raoul, and smashing his mirrors, he was on the verge of exhaustion. He had walked almost a kilometre by now, and he needed water desperately. However, he pushed himself onwards, knowing he had a much longer, more arduous journey ahead. He glanced up at the roof briefly when he heard the Opera house collapsing in the distance. He sighed, as the realization of his deeds came upon him in waves of pain. Christine…His Opera House…his life was all gone. What _life?_ He thought to himself. Y_ou had no life except murder and you labyrinth below. That is probably gone as well. _He sank to the ground and put his head in his hands.

Meg's breathe caught in her throat as she saw a figure in the distance accompanied by the light. She stepped back, dropping the candelabra, hoping that she would not be seen. The figure looked up, and Meg saw that it was the Phantom. Stepping back even more, hoping that he had not seen her. Her attempts were in vain, as he called out:

"Who is there? Is it little Giry? What do you want? If you are here to kill me, do it quickly." Meg was horrified to think that he wanted to die.

"No monsieur, I mean you no harm. The pack left me behind, I heard the house collapsing and I found that this was my only escape route. "

"Were you alone? Did anyone follow you? Does anyone else know of this tunnel?"

"Oui monsieur, I was alone, it was deserted long before I came in."

"Good. When we are out you speak of this to no one, or you will face a similar fate to those who have crossed me in the past. Is this understood?"

"Oui monsieur."

Erik let out a sigh of relief. He knew that everyone thought he was dead, and he would have liked to keep it that way. Setting off on his journey once again, he heard Madame Giry's daughter come up behind him. Sighing again, he slowed down and allowed her to catch up. Too exhausted to be his real, less compassionate self, he allowed her to stay by his side as they continued down the path to their destination

Meg, finally working up the courage to speak to him, but stopped short as the tunnel opened letting in a dim glow from torches on the walls.


	2. 2: Settling In

Chapter 2

Meg's eyes widened as they reached their destination at the end of the tunnel. She let her eyes roam as they entered the room. The walls were plain stone, keeping the room cold, leading to a great arched roof, much like the cathedrals she and the _corps du ballet_ would visit to pray at before opening night. She looked around and saw the lone bed, couch and three doors leading out of the room. A small window, high up near the roof, showed the ground level up on the roads, though Meg didn't know exactly where they were. Everything was plain, there were no fancy decorations and, Meg noted, no mirrors.

"Where are we?" she asked

"This is my home until things calm down and I can safely go out and find a new, permanent one. There is no way out except through that door. It is locked from the outside and the only one who has the key is your mother." He had walked up to the centre door, and trying the handle, showed her it was locked.

"What if something happens to her? What if she loses the key, or…or…" Meg swallowed "she dies. Will we be stuck like this forever?"

"Silly child. I have also given a key to the Persian, so no, we will _not_ be staying here forever. I feel that too much time with a _corps du Ballet_ like yourself, would not benefit my health."

Meg didn't reply. She walked around the room, glancing at the few pieces of furniture, and then continued to the door on the right.

"What's in here?" she asked.

"A bathroom."

Meg opened the door, glanced in, and saw that it was a bathroom indeed, but again, noted that there weren't any mirrors. Instead, there was a white bathtub, standing on four "legs", complete with feet, a sink, complete with running water and, she noted, a small toilet.

Meg, after leaving the bathroom, walked to the door on the left.

"What's in here?"

"That is my room. Do not go in there unless I give you permission. That is also my musical workshop. Whenever I am in there, I will be UNinterrupted, unless the centre door is opened, or something is on fire and we are going to die. Is this clear?"

"_Oui Monsieur Le Phantom_. Where do I stay?" Meg replied.

"You, my dear, will stay out here. The bathroom will be at your disposal, but do not ever leave this room without me. If you do, lord know what will happen. Do not go back through the door we came in. as of now, it is non-existent, whatever happens, there is one exit. The police, our dear Viscount, the managers…They could follow us through that door, and if they come in here, I will be arrested, or killed, and you will be hounded for the rest of your days, and will never be able to marry or work…"

Meg was surprised that the Phantom had thought these things through, but was grateful for the consideration he had taken.

As night fell through the small window, Meg found that she could hardly keep her eyes open, and was continually yawning.

"If you are tired, go sleep on your bed. I will go work on my music."

Meg said goodnight, then, after removing her shoes, stockings, and corset, lay down and pulled up the covers.

Soon she was fast asleep.


	3. Surprises

_YAY!_

_Thanks to Wandering Child24, Fancy-Pants Lockhart, DragonheartRAB doubly), and Pussin Boots for reviewing. My chapters haven't been exactly long…I've just written as much as my mind could muster… Cheers_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erik looked in at Meg, making sure she was alright. She was sleeping peacefully, with her corset and other items of clothing draped over the couch, her face peeking over the covers.

_Innocence, how I remember that. Too bad I lost mine years ago, before I left childhood. _

He sighed, turned, went back into his room, and locked the door. He sat at his small organ, and began to work, but very quietly, so as not to wake Meg. Being the musical genius that he is, he had, when he furnished his temporary home, equipped with an organ, so that he could continue his pieces. Before he began, he looked around his small room for inspiration. There was a four-poster bed, with red drapery. In the place of a mattress and base, there was his usual black coffin, lined with red silk. The walls were painted the same red as his bed, with a black border on the walls, at the bottom, and the top. Every now and then, a music note or two had been stencilled on in black paint.

The song he played was slow, and sad. As he progressed, he began to sing. His voice was perfect, as always, and laced with pain.

"Et ainsi il a commencé, en tant que vous et I

Mais à la fin je vous ai trahi

vous vous êtes trouvé votre amour vrai

et laissé me seul, pour gaspiller

Tellement ici je me tiens, sur mes propres

Un homme abandonné par tous qu'il a aimés

Est ce mon destin, pour seul vivre ?

Ou voulez mon amour soit partagé avec des autres"

He sang in French, and by the end of his song, he was in tears, thinking of the pain caused by his loss.

'_First I lose my mother.' _He thought, '_Now I lose my one true love. When will my suffering end!' _

He slumped onto his organ, his head on his folded arms, and began to sob.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meg awoke, rubbed her eyes, and began to dress again. She was in the bathroom, washing the sleep out of her eyes, when she heard Erik's song. It was beautiful, and moving. She could feel his pain, the pain of the loss of Christine. She sagged to the floor, in tears.

'_I may never see my mother again.' _She thought. _'I will never be the prima ballerina, or achieve world fame. I won't be allowed into the newest Opera, it will have been too much time that I have missed. If I want my career to go ahead at all, I'll need to practise every day.'_

Meg glanced at the door to Erik's room, where the playing had subsided, and all was silent. _'Ah well, I suppose I had best get started.' _

She stood and looked regretfully at her feet.

"But how am I to practise with no ballet slippers?" She said to herself, "I suppose I could go stockings only, but that would ruin them, and they are my only pair down here… Unless the Phantom has spare clothing…" she looked at his door, sighed, and walked over to it.

She raised her hand in preparation to knock and hesitated. Without warning, and with no notion as to why, her hand knocked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erik looked up as he heard knocking at the door.

"What do you want Meg?" he yelled. "I am in no mood for you." He was in no mood for anyone, but he didn't think that seemed to matter.

"_Monsieur le Phantom_, I was just wondering if there were any other clothes here for me. I know you probably didn't plan to have an eighteen year old dancer staying with you, but if there was the odd chance I would really appreciate it…" She trailed off, as she realised that she was rambling.

"Little Giry, There are clothes in the chest under your bed. I hope they fit, if not, you should be adept at sewing at your age, should you not?"

Meg was quite a skilful sewer, as all minor rips in costumes or practise clothes was to be repaired by the wearer.

"Thankyou _monsieur_." She replied, before turning and running to her bed. As she drew nearer, she fell to her knees and skidded a short way. Her knees were burning when she reached the chest, but she was excited at the thought of what treasures the chest may hold.

When she opened it, she was amazed. On top there were two pairs of satin slippers, the most elegant pair Meg had ever seen. Below them were four pairs of stockings, two in pale pink and two pairs of white. Beneath the stockings and slippers were 3 pairs of ankle boots, with 3 buttons up the outer sides. They were floral, one pair pink and white, one pair blue and white, and one pair plain black, all only a little too big for her, which didn't matter to her at all. Under those were two leotards, one pale pink, one white, and two transparent, filmy skirts, knee-length wrap around. These she would wear to practise in.

Beneath the ballet outfits, were 3 pairs of ankle boots, with 3 buttons up the outer sides. They were floral, one pair pink and white, one pair blue and white, and one pair plain black, all only a little too big for her, which didn't matter to her at all. And under the boots were some of the most beautiful dresses she had seen.

There was one made of grey silk, with thick straps, just under the shoulders. It had a square chest, which had been folded over. At the waist it seemed as if the top of the dress was a separate corset, because it came over the skirt. In the centre of the skirt it parted, and had a layer of white lace coming down in a triangle. The lace was decorated with flowers, as was the border of the triangle.

Another dress was pale pink, with black rosettes covering it. It was much the same as the grey on, except that the triangle was black, and it had black ruffles down the front of the chest. It had full-length sleeves that tiered out around the elbow, with a black bow on the elbow.

The next dress was much like the grey one again, but was maroon and black. In the place of the triangle on the front of the skirt, the maroon came down in arcs, and the black lace was visible underneath.

The second last dress was more for daily wear, as the others had been very formal. It had a dark purple over shirt, which was like a singlet, which was very tight over a pale purple shirt. The pale shirt had long sleeves, and came up right around the lower half of the neck. It hung down below the waist in folds, on either side at the front, and was large and ruffled in the back. Under this there was a white skirt with small purple flowers, which hung down to the ankles, and ruffled with the pale purple shirt.

Underneath it all, there were two white corsets, which looked crisp, clean and brand new. Meg thought for a moment on how to resolve the issue of tying her corsets, someone had always done them for heart the Opera house. She decided to do up the back, undo the front, put it on, and lace up the front. After a few tries she had this tactic perfected, and was dressed in the purple clothes and black shoes. She looked once more in the chest, to see a few pairs of underclothes, and some more everyday dresses, which were all the same as her purple dress, just varied in colour, pale pink and pale blue.

Once she was satisfied, she went to thank the Phantom

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I wrote Erik's song, I just typed random crap into an online translator, just took 5 minutes…_

_In English, it is…_

"_And so it began, as you and I_

_But in the end I betrayed you_

_You found yourself your true love_

_And left me alone, to waste_

_So here I stand, on my own_

_A man deserted by all he loved_

_Is this my destiny, to live alone?_

_Or will my love be shared with another"_

_Meg's dresses are all off random google stuff; if you want I can send them to you…though I don't know how…_

_Enjoy!_

_Cheers_

_Chazza15_


	4. BONDAGE YAY

_Long time, no update…I am sorry! I just got caught up so much in His Triumphant Return (My other fic), cos I was having so much fun writing it!_

_I know I mentioned Meg's boots twice in the last chapter, but I can't really be bothered fixing it up._

_Thanks to:_

_DragonHeartRAB, Pussin Boots, Wandering Child24, Dark Ninja of Mount Hope, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and gracious1 (YOU SUCK!)_

_DAMMIT! I just found my Tamora Pierce fic and started work on that instead of this!_

_Meg's dresses are on _

_http/spaces. the photo album…but I don't have her boots, cos I made em up…_

_YES I did add some furniture, but really…it's so much better with it… So now there is a fireplace to the right of the window, and a table in the middle of the room, with some chairs…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meg put on a leotard, skirt and stockings. She sat and laced her shoes, then looked in the bottom of the chest for some chalk. There wasn't any. She pulled everything out of the chest, but there was still no chalk. She scrambled about on her knees, picking up the clothes and folding them.

It was then that she noticed the box behind the chest. The length was larger than her foot, by almost half of it, and was just over wide enough for her to put one foot in at a time. She opened it, and to her delight, it was filled with chalk

"Finally!" she said. She chalked her shoes, and then stepped onto the wooden floor. She stretched, her arms first, then her legs.

Meg rose slowly onto her points, and began to dance.

She went slowly at first, so she could warm up a bit, and then began to twirl, faster and faster. She suddenly stopped, caught her breathe and prepared to do the dances from the recent operas.

She closed her eyes, and listened for the music, not realising when her legs began to move, as did her arms. She moved about the room elegantly, and gracefully. Not colliding with any furniture, or falling. Her face was full of emotion, sad if the dance was sad, and vice versa.

Meg didn't realise that Erik was watching her from his doorway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_She dances beautifully.' _He thought. _'I knew those clothes would be handy, especially if I had had Chr…her with me. _Erik went back to his room, but left the door open. He sat at his organ and began to play the music from the Opera Meg was dancing. He knew it well, it had been one of their earlier ones, but it had also been revived the year before. He had watched every performance as the Angel of Music. His beautiful music suited Meg's graceful dancing. When Meg did her final leap and twirl she stopped. It was then that she realised that Erik was playing.

"Pardon me _monsieur._ I did not mean to disrupt your work." She said, a little breathless at first.

"You did not interrupt, I was finished. You dance beautifully."

"Thankyou. You play superbly. Not that I am much of a judge."

"Nonsense. A Dancer must know about the music that is being played for her. If she does not, then she won't feel the music, and her dancing will have no effort."

Meg nodded. She knew that what Erik said was the truth. Meg blushed as her stomach rumbled

"Excuse me!" she said.

Erik laughed, and almost smiled. "Come; let us have something to eat."

Erik went into his room, and then came back out. He repeated this process a couple of times, each time carrying a few objects. He had two bowls, plates, sets of cutlery and glasses. He also had four sausages, various powders, a saucepan, a bottle of wine, a bunch of grapes and some cheese.

"Where did you get all that?" Meg asked, in awe

"I keep my home well stocked. I also keep my emergency quarters stocked. What else did you think we would eat?"

He went over to the fireplace, lit it, picked up the saucepan, and began to cook the sausages. Meg picked up her Grey dress, then went into the bathroom and changed. She thought she may as well wear it, as the Phantom was in his cloak and suit, he seemed very well dressed for a dinner between, she supposed, room mates. She could smell the sausages, and when she came out she could hear them sizzling.

Erik put two sausages on each plate, tipped some orange powder onto them, and poured some gravy from the bottom of the pan. He poured two glasses of wine, and cut the cheese into slices, which he put in the bowls, along with a small bunch of grapes.

He carried the bowls over to the table, and then went back for the wine and the glasses.

Meg sat at the table, and waited for Erik to return. He set down her glass and the wine, then raised his. "Here is to… Your success as a dancer, mine as a composer, and…"

"Our release from here, quite soon." Erik smirked, and then drank from his glass.

They picked up their cutlery and began to eat.

"This si really good. What's this orange powder on top?" Meg asked

"Poison. I am sick of you whining all the time, so I simply decided to kill you."

"But there's some on you plate as well" She pointed out

"But I built up immunity to this poison years ago."

Meg began to cough. She put down her cutlery and reached for her glass.

"I'm sorry Meg, it was just a joke. It's not poison, it's curry powder… are you alright?"

Meg drank deeply, and stopped.

Then she began to laugh.

She shouldn't have, because she began to cough some more.

"I know it wasn't poison, It was just too hot. Where did you get that stuff?"

"I have been all over Europe. When on my travels I picked up a few spices, and some cooking tips. It really is very nice, once you get used to the heat."

Meg smiled, drank some more win, and began to heat some more, making sure to get plenty of gravy on her sausages beforehand.

When they had finished their sausages, they began to eat their cheese and grapes.

"How do you keep these cold? The cheese would surely go off soon, as would the grapes."

"My friend the Persian brings some cold things every week, but until then I do have an ice box."

"Wow, how very innovative."

Erik smiled again. Meg yawned.

"I think it might be time for you to sleep again. It's been a long day, you were dancing for hours."

"Really? I was? I didn't realise. _Tempus fugit, _I suppose." She began to clear away the dinner plates etc.

"Where did you learn Latin?" Erik asked, quite astounded

"My grandfather was a teacher. He taught me to read and write, and a few phrases in Latin and English." Meg picked up her nightgown, then walked into the bathroom to change.

Erik picked up the last of the things, put them into his room, and called

"Goodnight Little Giry."

Meg rolled her eyes, "Goodnight, Opera Ghost."

She cleaned her teeth, then got into bed, letting the fire burn for warmth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_tempus fugit, for those of you who don't know, is time flies in Latin. _

_OK, so I added more than a few pieces of furniture, like a nightgown…an icebox…yeah… not sure if that's historically correct, or if it would last that long…_

_Sorry if this seems a little short, but have been procrastinating… watched Princess Mononoke and Porco Rosso, then Even Stevens and Lizzie Mcguire…and now it is 9:21…and I have school tomorrow…huzzah!_

_I LOVE PHIL OF HE FUTURE!_

_Soz, just had to put that in_

_Keep an eye out for Homecoming, I think that's the name…probably may change…but I might post another story…_

_Cheers_


End file.
